


Andi Mack One Shots

by green_lemonboys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, but thats okay, mostly ambi right now but some tyrus coming in too, there will probably be a lot of gay panic, this is just a collection of all the asks i answered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lemonboys/pseuds/green_lemonboys
Summary: Just a collection of all the ask prompts I answer on my tumbr!





	1. Ambi Sleepover

“Okay I got the blankets and the popcorn, are we missing anything else for this movie night?” Amber asked, walking into the room with her hands holding onto blankets and a large bowl of popcorn. Andi looked up at her with a smile on her face, her eyes twinkling.

“Well, Ambs I think we are missing a movie,” She said, eliciting a laugh from the blonde haired girl who set the bowl down before throwing the blankets at Andi.

“Haha, good one,” Amber said, plonking herself onto the couch next to Andi, a respectable distance between them. But it still made Andi catch her breath when she realised just how close Amber was.  _She was fine, cool, totally cool. Not at all freaking out about the fact she was having a movie night sleepover with her crush. Nuh uh._

“So, what are the options? Horror, mystery, rom com, drama. The world is at our fingertips,” Amber said, picking up her laptop to open Netflix. She began scrolling through the options, landing on ‘The Book Thief’. Amber turned to Andi with a pleading smile, Andi already vehemently shaking her head.

“Nope, we are not watching that. I refuse to cry today!”

“But, Liesel and Rudy and Mama and Papa and Max! They are so good!” Amber whined.

Andi just shook her head, trying to hide the smile on her face.

Amber reached out and grabbed Andi’s hand, looking her in the eye. “Please, Bambi?” She said with a smile. And Andi swore her heart stopped and jumped out of her body with the rate at which it was beating. All she could do was stare back at Amber and silently nod.

Amber clapped her hands together, and went to connect her laptop to the television, leaving Andi to catch her breath and to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. In hindsight, a sleepover was the worst idea she had ever had.

The movie started, the lights were down, and a popcorn bowl served as a barrier between Andi and Amber, each cuddled up in their respective blankets. Occasionally, Andi would sneak glances at Amber, munching on popcorn, all her attention seemingly on the movie. She was smiling, a small laugh escaping her every now and then. And Andi couldn’t help but fall for her more and more.

About halfway through, when the bomb sirens were going off for the first time in the movie, Andi felt something brush against her fingers. Glancing down, she saw Amber’s hand next to hers. Gulping nervously, Andi looked back ahead, trying to focus back on the movie. She snuck a glance at Amber whose eyes were trained forward. But her pinky moved over Andi’s, nervous and hopeful. Andi took a deep breath, an action she was finding difficult, and interlocked her pinky with Amber’s. And she swore she heard a quiet sigh in response. Andi closed her eyes, unable to believe that this was happening.

_She was practically holding Amber Kippen’s hand._

That’s how they stayed for the rest of the movie, silent but pinkies interlocked. It made grabbing the popcorn hard, but neither was ready to let go.

Andi couldn’t explain how exactly she was feeling. She was both soaring and crashing to the ground. On one hand, her hopes were high, maybe Amber felt the same way? But on the other, the supposedly rational side of her told her that this was just Amber being friendly. Friends held hands during movies right?

After the movie was done, Andi was the first one to move her hand away, grabbing the empty popcorn bowl to take to the kitchen. She told herself that she had to let go.

But she didn’t see the flash of disappointment across Amber’s face as she walked away.

*

“You know what else we should do?” Amber said, breaking the silence between her and Andi. They were up in Amber’s room after TJ had kicked them out of the living room, saying he needed to watch some nature documentary. Amber had just rolled her eyes, knowing that Cyrus had probably mentioned it that day. Andi would have laughed and made fun of the boys for being oblivious and for TJ not telling Cyrus how he felt, but when she was doing what he was, how could she make fun of him?

“What, Amber?” Andi said, turning into her stomach on the bed.

Amber picked up a bottle and smirked. “Truth and Truth.”

Andi rolled her eyes. “We are two people. How will that work?”

“Cap is question, bottom is answer. Whoever each one lands on, will ask and answer.”

Andi looked between the bottle and Amber, knowing that this was not the best idea if she wanted to keep secrets, but with Amber looking at her like that, she was a goner.

So started the game of Truth and Truth, a mixture of ridiculous questions such as would Amber wear TJ’s clothes after he had finished playing in for free baby taters (“Sorry taters, I don’t wanna die!” She had said with a face of disgust) or whether Andi preferred puppies or kittens (“Kittens all the way,” Andi said, Amber gasping in shock). Soon enough, the question landed back on Amber. She looked up at Andi with a smirk.

“Do you like anyone right now?”

Andi caught her breath, her face threatening to give her away with the growing blush. But she made herself look up at Amber.

“Maybe.”

“Well. Who?”

“Just one question,” Andi said, laughing.

“Damn it,” Amber hissed comically. Andi spun the bottle, predictably landing with the question side facing her.

“Do you like someone, Amber?” Andi asked, and for the first time, Amber looked nervous and hesitant.

“I think so,” She whispered, her cheeks pink.  _She still looked so cute how?!?!?_

Andi raised an eyebrow, amused as Amber took a deep breath and spun the bottle again.

“Why do you like the person you like?” Andi asked Amber, the question once again coming to her.

Amber went silent for a minute before answering. “We didn’t start off on the right foot. But, I realised that they were really nice, better than anyone else I had known. They’re strong, and smart, and kind. Giving me a second chance when I didn’t deserve it. I don’t know what my life would be without them.”

Andi smiled softly, reaching across to squeeze Amber’s hand. “They sound amazing.”

“You have no idea,” Amber whispered, looking down.

Andi furrowed her eyeborws, confused at the statement. She spun the bottle, her mind still racing.  _Could Amber have been describing… No that’s not possible._ The question side faced Amber. “Why do you like the person you like?” She asked Andi.

“Well,” Andi started, looking away for a moment. “When I met them, they were not my favourite person. At all. But, they grew on me, and now, they are one of my best friends. I couldn’t imagine not talking to them.”

Amber looked up at her, a smile ghosting her lips as she spun the bottle again. Landing back on her.

Andi saw Amber take a deep breath, the tension in the room increasing for some reason. Something was happening, but Andi couldn’t understand what.

Amber squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head to the ceiling. She looked back down, at Andi.

“If I kissed you right now, how would you react?”

Andi couldn’t hear anything. All that now echoed in her mind was Amber’s question. She had to have imagined that. There was no way she had actually asked that. Oh my god.

_Amber liked her too._

Amber took her silence as a rejection, shaking her head and looking away. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that. I-”

But she was cut off by Andi leaning forward and cupping her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. It was short, but the feeling it gave Andi was something she couldnt forget. She was flying for good now. Nothing could ever bring her down now. As they pulled away, Andi rested her forehead against Amber’s.

“That’s how I’d react,” She whispered, giggling.

“Well, I really enjoyed that,” Amber said, beaming. “Could we do that again?”

“Why not,” Andi said leaning in again. However, just then, TJ opened the room door.

“Amber, where’s my- OH MY GOD,” TJ said, yelling when he saw the two girls who jumped apart. “YOU GUYS FINALLY GOT TOGETHER. YES, CYRUS OWES ME MILKSHAKES AND BABY TATERS NOW!”

“TJ, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Amber yelled, getting up to slam the door shut.

“I’m proud of you!” TJ yelled before the door closed. Andi couldn’t help but fall off the bed laughing. And when Amber turned around to look back at her, the two spent the next 5 minutes laughing, their cheeks red. Andi heard her phones notifications blowing up, vaguely aware of the way Buffy and Cyrus were probably exploding. But she just put it on silent.

Amber sat back down on the bed, smiling nervously at Andi.

“Do you want that?” She asked Andi.

“What?”

“To be together.”

Andi smiled brightly, pulling Amber in for another kiss.

“I’d love nothing more.”


	2. Tyrus Wedding

TJ took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror and adjusted his tie. His hands shook slightly with nervousness, but he knew that this nervousness was different than that he used to get before basketball games in school, different to when the team he coached was playing a championship game. This was excitement, anticipation, happiness.

A knock came on the door behind him, and Amber walked into the room, wearing a lilac coloured a-line dress. Her face was all lit up in a smile, her eyes twinkling. She walked into the room, pulling TJ into a tight hug. As she pulled away, she looked up at her brother.

“Well, you clearly own things other than those pathetic hoodies,” She said, laughing softly, her eyes filled up. TJ pushed her back, still unable to control his smile.

“Shut up, Amber. I will not tolerate this bullying.”

“You ready?” Amber asked, leaning on TJ’s shoulder as they both looked into the mirror.

TJ looked at Amber, nodding his head. “I’ve never been more so.”

*

As a soft piano melody played, TJ and Cyrus swyaed on the dance floor, their friends and family looking on with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. TJ felt like he was floating, unable to believe that he was now married to the most important person to him, to his soulmate.

He was now married to Cyrus Goodman.

“What are you thinking about?” Cyrus whispered in TJ’s ear, a soft smile on his face.

“You,” TJ replied, pulling away a bit to look at Cyrus. “Me. The fact that I just got married to the best person I know.”

Cyrus smiled, looking down at his feet, his cheeks red. TJ laughed a bit, leaning in to bump their noses together.

“I’m also thinking about the past couple years, college, high school, middle school. The day we met. And every day after that.”

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, confused. “And why is that?”

TJ sighed. “Because, to quote Jake Peralta, everyday I get to spend with someone as amazing as you is crazy to me. So I can’t help but think about it all,” He said.

Cyrus’ eyes softened, leaning in to kiss TJ. But as he pulled away, he smirked. “That didn’t stop you from forgetting to pick me up from the airport a month ago.”

“I mixed up the dates!” TJ protested, as Cyrus laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “You know that’s my one weakness! And I was there, eventually.”

“After I called you five hundred times!”

“Will I ever live that down” TJ asked.

Cyrus just shook his head,controlling a smile.

TJ simply sighed. “I can’t believe it. Anyway, my point still stands. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me, Cyrus Goodman.”

“If I knew you wanted to do vows so bad, we could have worked something out Teej,” Cyrus joked.

TJ just shrugged. “Eh, it’s okay. I’ll just make sure to say it to you everyday.”

TJ pulled Cyrus in for a hug as the song ended, and their loved ones applauded, some wiping away tears. Before he could pull away, Cyrus caught hold of TJ and whispered in his ear.

“You walking into my life is the thing I’m most grateful for, Theodore James Goodman.”


	3. Ambi fic where Andi gets her makeup done by Amber

Andi walked down the street, sipping from her cup of coffee, as she made her way back home. She had just closed up shop at the craft store she ran, smiling as she recalled how a young girl had so nervously asked her to teach her how to make a bracelet. While studying, she had never expected she would remain in Shadyside, but as she strolled by, taking in the aights around her, there was no place she’d rather be. Her friends we’re in different places though. Buffy eventually did end up in Phoenix, but she always called, keeping in touch. Cyrus had moved to New York, studying psychology further while also working on scriptwriting on the side. Jonah had gone to LA, living out his music dreams, but always leaving messages to his friends. Thank god, their friendship was very much alive, still holding onto a bit of childhood.

As she made her way down the street, she looked ahead and spotted the familiar sign of ‘Cloud 10’, her mom Bex’s pride and joy. Seeing the sign, though, made Andi’s heart rate pick up. Because that wasn’t the only thing Cloud 10 was. Cloud 10 was also where Amber Kippen worked as a makeup artist.

It was common knowledge how Andi and Amber went from sworn enemies, to frenemies, to acquaintances, to great friends. She was the only one of Andi’s friends to also still be in Shadyside, but they hadnt hung out as much, work and adulthood getting in the way.

What was not common knowledge, however, was that one day, after a particularly hectic day, one when she hadnt woken up on the right side of the bed, Andi was trudging home in the rain, and while walking by the salon, she spotted Amber with a client. It was the first time Andi had really looked at Amber. Her scrunched up nose, her furrowed eyebrows, a soft smile on her face, her hands daintily working. And it was pretty much love at the millionth sight for Andi Mack.

Since that day, Andi had always snuck glances at Amber through the window, falling even more. She knew it was stupid what she was doing, she could very well just go in and talk to her. But something always stopped her. Texting? Not a problem at all, they texted day and night. But face to face interaction?

_She would rather the world swallow her whole and spit her out through a volcano._

Normally, she would get lucky and be able to sneak a glance without Amber nlticing and just go home, a warm and fuzzy feeling in her heart.

But Andi’s luck liked to do this thing once in a while, called  _running out._ And it just happened to be that day.

“Hey Andi,” Amber called out, waving to her as she walked out of the door to where Andi stood, frozen to the spot.  _Haha conversation. Yay. This wouldn’t at all be awkward._

“Hey Amber,” Andi mumbled, trying to not look Amber in the eyes. Amber just narrowed her eyes in amusement, watching as Andi grew increasingly flhstered, finding it intriguing and adorable, frankly.

“What brings you here?” Amber asked, trying to break the growing silence. Andi snaped out of her daze, trying to think up a reason.

“I, uh. I wanted to, um, see Bex!” She said, snaping her fingers as soon as she thought of her excuse. “I needed to ask her for something.”

“Oh, you just missed her,” Amber said with a sigh, pointing her thumb in the direction of Bex and Bowie’s apartment. “She just headed home. I was about to close up shop soon.”

Andi hummed in realisation, balancing on the balls of her feet, her hands stuffed in the pocket of her coat. “Well, I guess I’ll go there then. Thanks Amber,” She said, smiling at Amber as she began to walk away. But, she felt a hand grab her elbow and she halted.

“Actually,” Amber said, her voice hesitant. “Do you have to be somewhere else, or do you have time?”

Andi turned around, staring at Amber, unable to believe her ears. “Um, yeah, I have time. What for?”

“I, uh,” Amber muttered, looking around as she thought. “I, um, wanted to, do your makeup!” She exclaimed loudly, as the idea came to her. Realising how she sounded, she coughed and said again, “I wanna do your makeup, for practice.”

Andi couldn’t help but smile at Amber’s words, looking her up and down as she nodded her head, letting Amber hold her hand and drag her into the salon.

_Friends do this. Yes they do._

*

“Okay so just sit here, and I’ll get all my stuff,” Amber said, clasping her hands in excitement. Andi smiled at her as she skipped to the other side of the room to grab her things. But Andi was also very much aware of the rate her heart was beating at, the sound a hum instead of individual beats. She wasnt really sure how she had landed up getting her makeup done buy the cute makeup artist who she was suspecting she has liked since high school but just never truly realised it. But she was not really complaining.

Amber came back, a big box with a lot of makeup stored and she plonked it on the table. She turned to Andi with a bright smile. “So, what look do you want? Fancy, dramatic, esrthy, natural, smoky?”

Andi just blinked, overwhelmed by what Amber was saying, not really listening when she was looking at her with so much excitement and joy. “Um, natural, I guess? I’m not actually going anywhere after this so.”

Amber clapped her hands. “Natural it is! Okay, so we’ll start with primer.”

Amber pulled out a tube and squeezed some product onto her hand, but pausing to look at Andi. “I’m gonna be using my hands. That’s okay right?”

“Yeah of course,” Andi said, shrugging.  _She wouldn’t at all be flustered by this. Oh no._

Amber smiled, moving closer to Andi and leaning toward her, rubbing the primer on Andi’s cheeks and forehead, eyes focused on the task. Andi just held her breath, the sound of her pounding heart the only thing audible to her. Amber wasnt even leaning that close to her, but it was enough to make Andi want to scream triumphantly down the street. She was practically fangirling over how soft Amber’s hands were in her head. Unfortunately, as soon as she started, Amber was done with primer and turned away from her. But before she turned, Andi caught sight of her and,  _were Amber’s cheeks redder than when they had started?_

“Okay, now foundation,” Amber announced, picking out a few bottles. After some testing and searching, she found the shade that matched Andi the best and put some on the back of her hand, regrettably using a brush for this step. Things were quiet between them as Amber worked, and Andi tried to think of something to say.

“So,” Andi started. “How’s everything been?”

Amber just shrugged, sighing. “The usual. Work takes up time, but I really do love it. Other than that, just Netflix binges and ice cream.”

Andi laughed a bit, earning Amber hitting her with the brush to stay still. “Honestly, same. Jim is tired of seeing me appear for wine and ice cream every week.”

“Same,” Amber said, taking a break to throw a finger gun at Andi, which confused and amused her.

“Oh, I spoke to TJ,” Amber said, going back to work blending in the foundation.

“Oh yeah. How is he? Haven’t spoken to him in a while.”

“He’s fine. I mean, he hasn’t really been in a relationship since, you know…”

“Didn’t he and Cyrus end on good terms though?” Andi asked, turning to look at Amber, who just shrugged her shoulders.

“They did, and they are still friends. He just said he isn’t ready for that right now. Too soon. Even though it’s been 2 years.”

Andi sighed, sitting back in the chair as Amber finished up with her foundation. As she lay there, she heard Amber hiss.

“What?” Andi asked worriedly.

“We’re gonna need a lot of concealer for you,” Amber said, frowning. Andi gasped, shoving Amber in the shoulder as she giggled.

“I will not tolerate this!”

“It’s just the truth, Bambi,” Amber said, winking as she turned to hunt for concealer.

 _Bambi._ Amber hadn’t called her that out loud for quite a while, and it sent the butterflies in Andi’s stomach fluttering.  _Amber Kippen was going to be the death of her._

Amber took out a wanded concealer, applying some crude lines across her face and used a brush to bend it in, again leaning towards Andi. Again, still a decent distance lay between them, but Andi couldn’t help herself from floating to seventh heaven.

Just then, Amber’s phone buzzed on the counter, and she looked apologetically at Andi, mumbling, “I just need to take this.” Andi just nodded, smiling.

Amber answered the call, walking to the other side of the room. “Hey babe,” She said, laughing. And Andi’s heart sank.

Babe. She was in a relationship. Of course, she was Amber it’s what she deserves, who wouldn’t be in love with her. But Andi couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her heart, knowing that she had foolishly let herself believe that she actually had a chance with Amber. With a sigh, she contemplated telling Amber she had to go home, and put and end to her sadness. But one look in the mirror made her sit back down, knowing that if she left looking the way she did, she would look ridiculous. So she sank back in the chair.

_Getting hurt was a skill, and she had straight A’s._

*

Okay so Andi was being a bit dramatic, but any and all energy and excitement had been sucked out of her when the person she was in love with had called the person she was on the phone with 'babe’. When Amber began excitedly talking about highlighter shades, Andi just just gave a small smile and nodded her head, not trusting her voice to not be shaky. Amber had furrowed her eyes in confusion, but she wrote it off as Andi just being tired after a long day, a knot of worry winding tighter in her heart.

She had applied the highlighter without much event, the two not knowing what the other was thinking.

Amber put on a smile, diregarding her worry as she reached for the eyeshadow pallette. “So, what colour do you want?”

Andi looked over the colours, furrowing her eyebrows. She just looked up at Amber and shrugged.

Amber sighed. “You know, it would be helpful if you said something. Added bonus of me being able to hear your lovely voice,” She added with a smirk.

Andi caught her breath, unsure of how to react. On one hand, that comment made her soar, heart heart dancing freely. But on the other, what she heard of the phone call brought her crashing down again.

“Sorry,” Andi mumbled, clearing her throat. “Just, thinking.” She looked over the shades and picked a topey shade. “That looked good.”

“Well, for you, everything would look good,” Amber said with a wink as she grabbed the brushes and got to work. She covered the eyelid in the shade, using two brushes, one for application and one for blending. But, somehow, Andi felt that she was leaning in closer than the other times, so much so that she could feel Amber’s breath on her cheek. She could smell the peppermint shampoo Amber had probably used that day, and her lemon scented perfume too.  _She was not going to live through the day._

Amber was done way too soon for Andi’s taste, but she reminded herself that  _she wasnt single._

Amber pulled away hesitantly, her cheeks flushed. “Um, lips now. Right?”

Andi couldn’t do anything other that nod, gulping. Amber shook her head slightly, and turned around to grab a nude pink lipstick.

“Okay, just bear with me here,” Amber warned, smiling softly. She cupped Andi’s cheek, causing her to jump back in shock. “Hey,” She whispered to Andi. “Just trust me.”

Andi rolled her eyes. “How could I not?”

Amber smiled, leaning in to apply the lipstick on Andi’s lips. With Amber looking so focused, it was hard for Andi to remember that she should be trying to get over Amber, instead letting the warm fuzzy feeling take over her whole being.

Amber took in a short breath, as she moved back to grab the lip gloss. “Hey Bambi?”

Andi hummed in response.

“I’ll just apply the lipgloss and do some last minute touches to your look.”

Andi just nodded, smiling softly, feeling bold and reaching forward to squeeze Amber’s hand, causing her to look away, her cheeks red.

Amber leaned in to apply the lip gloss, but something stopped her, and she set down the gloss. Confused, Andi was about to ask her what happened, but then she was struck speechles by the way Amber was looking at her.

“Andi, I,” Amber began, but she was cut off by Andi leaning forward and pressing her lips to Amber’s, cupping her cheeks. Amber sighed into the kiss, running her hands through Andi’s hair. But Andi pulled away abruptly, leaving Amber confused and worried.

“Wait, I can’t do this,” Andi muttered.

“What happened? Was that not okay? I’m sorry,” Amber began.

“No, you’re in a relationship. This wasnt right.”

“Wait, what? Since when I have been in a relationship?” Amber asked, narrowing her eyes.

Andi winced. “You called the person you spoke to 'babe’.”

Amber’s expression softened into a giggle. “No! That was just Lilia, my friend. I’m very much single, cuz I am kinda in love with this girl in my town.”

Andi raised an eyebrow. “Oh is that so?”

Amber nodded, tracing Andi’s cheek.

Andi sighed, getting up. “Well, i look forward to just going home to my pajamas with this makeup.”

Amber looked at Andi curiously. “Well, if you want, I can take you for dinner and give you a reason for having that look.”

Andi looked back at Amber, surprised. “Are you asking me out?”

Amber sputtered, trying to figure out what to say, before just sighing. “Yes, I am. Will you go out to dinner with me, Andi Mack?”

Andi smiled, taking hold of Amber’s outstretched hand. “It would make me the happiest person ever.”


	4. Tyrus, Muffy and Ambi theatre confusion

“Hey there Underdog,” TJ said with a smirk, as he saw Cyrus walk up to where he was standing under the streelight. Cyrus smiled, tugging on the hoodie he was wearing as he jogged up to him, cupping TJ’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Isn’t this too late for a movie?” Cyrus said with a smile. TJ laughed, bumping his nose with Cyrus’.

“Maybe.”

Cyrus laughed, interlocking his fingers with TJ’s. “But it’s the only time we can go on a date.”

TJ sighed, nodding his head. Cyrus noticed his drop in expression and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Hey, I know. Even I don’t wanna sneak around anymore but, you and I both know Buffy and Andi are still not completely cool with you. I mean they’re cool but they always talk about how I shouldn’t have forgiven you so easily for the Costume Day thing.”

“I know, Cy,” TJ said, leaning his forehead against Cyrus’. “I don’t expect them to be cool with me. And on that note,” He said, pulling away from Cyrus a bit. “You shouldn’t have forgiven me either.”

“Hey,” Cyrus said, pulling him back. “We aren’t starting this again. You and I both know what happened, and I don’t believe you when you say I shouldn’t have forgiven you.”

TJ gave a small smile as Cyrus kissed his cheek. He laughed a bit.

“At least one good thing came of this,” He said, looking down at their interwoven fingers. “Now what say we go catch that movie?”

Cyrus smiled and nodded, leaning in for one more kiss before linking his arm with TJ’s and walking ahead. They got their tickets and walked into the theatre, the movie not having begun yet. TJ turned to Cyrus, who had already made himself at home in his seat.

“I’m gonna get us popcorn and soda, okay?” TJ whispered, squeezing Cyrus’ hand and getting up. He headed over to get popcorn but stopped short when he saw the person at the counter.

“Amber?!” TJ yelled, and the blonde haired girl who was texting on her phone looked up and her eyes went wide.

“TJ?!” She exclaimed, dropping her phone in the commotion.

“What are you doing here?” TJ asked incredulously, walking over to her.

“I took a job at the theatre just for a while to cover the layover at the Spoon,” Amber said, shock still evident in her voice. “What are YOU doing here? At this time?”

“I, uh,” TJ fumbled, trying to figure out how to not expose him and Cyrus’ relationship. “I got bored, so I snuck out to see a movie.”

Amber narrowed her eyes, disbelief clouding her face. TJ just sighed, rolling his eyes. “Can you just give me a buttered popcorn and a soda? Thanks,” He said, throwing his money on the counter as Amber huffed and gave him his things. As he walked away, her mind was racing.

_Why was TJ here? Was he actually alone? If not…_

_Who was he with?_

Before she could think any further, her phone chimed and she opened the message, beaming.

**Andi: im omw to the theatre now wait for me xx**

TJ headed back to his seat, smiling softly as he handed Cyrus the popcorn.

“Hey, you took so long. I got worried” Cyrus whispered, as the lights dimmed, indicating the movie beginning.

TJ took a minute to think about whether he should tell Cyrus about who he saw working, but then decided against it, deeming it not important, as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Just a line, babe. Let’s enjoy the movie now.”

*

“And one cherry soda for the Slayer herself,” Marty said, as he sat down beside Buffy handing her the bottle. She smiled gleefully, taking a sip and instantly leaning back with a sigh.

“Oh my god, whoever invented chilled drinks, i’m free Thursday,” She said, smiling at Marty raising his eyebrows.

“Buffy it is Thursday.”

“Doesn’t have to be this Thursday,” She said with a wink. Marty just laughed, clinking his cola bottle with hers.

“Cheers to us, just a couple of not-just-friends on a not-date,” Marty said, causing Buffy to almost sit out her drink.

“Hey!”

“What is it, Buffy?”

“You used the word!”

“What, date?” Marty asked, Buffy just shoving him by the shoulder. “Fine, on a not-platonic-outing.”

“Thank you,” She said, sinking into her seat.

“Aren’t you worried about meeting your friends here?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Buffy just shrugged.

“Cyrus wouldn’t sneak out of the house and Andi has her parents there. We’ll be fine. We won’t see anyone we know.”

Marty just nodded, turning to see the movie, the two of them keenly aware of the lack of distance between their hands.

*

As the credits of the movie began to roll, TJ looked down at his shoulder where Cyrus’ head was, him clutching onto his arm and snuggling up to TJ. TJ’s arm was around Cyrus’ shoukders, and honestly, neither wanted to move. But Cyrus finally pried himself away from TJ.

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom, okay? We can leave after 5 minutes, he whispered, leaning over to kiss TJ before he got up.

As he headed over to the bathroom, he saw out of the corner of his eye an attendant and another girl laughing and standing really close together, but he paid no attention, drowsiness taking over his whole system. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, trying to keep himself at peak alertness to sneak back home. He smiled to himself, thinking about how the night had gone, the perfect date he had just had with TJ. It did suck that they had to sneak around for the past month, but he wouldn’t trade the quiet moments he got with TJ for anything. Wiping his face, he walked out of the bathroom, going back to the theatre to meet TJ. However, as he was leaving, he barreled right into a girl walking out of the other washroom.

” Oh my god I’m so sorry,“ The two said simultaneously, but when Cyrus looked up he stopped short.

Buffy.

"Cyrus?! What are you doing here?” Buffy yelled, her eyes wide.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Cyrus replied, stepping back in shock.

“Um, I, uh,” Buffy started, mumbling. “I came to get popcorn!”

“But the movie is over?”

“Maybe I just want more popcorn,” Buffy said, walking up to the counter, her eyes fixed on Cyrus, who was now following her.

“Hey can i get a- OH MY GOD,” Buffy exclaimed, and Cyrus saw the two girls from before jump away from each other, flustered, as if they were about to kiss but had been interrupted. Cyrus shook his head, wondering why on earth Buffy would be so scandalised until he saw who it was. And he and Buffy looked at each other before yelling.

“Andi?!”

“Cyrus! Buffy!” Andi yelled, moving away from Amber and nearly tripping over the counter in the process. She lesned on it as casually as she could, hand in her hip. “What are you guys doing here?”

“What are you doing almost kissing Amber Kippen?!” Buffy said, pointing at Amber who was standing very awkwardly to the corner. She then turned back to Cyrus. “And you still haven’t answered my question!”

Cyrus was about to try and come up with an excuse when he noticed a figure walking up from behind Buffy.

“Hey Cy, you were taking a bit of time. Need me to drop you home, in typical date night fashion?” TJ asked as he walked up, not noticing Cyrus motioning to stop talking until it was too late. The girl who stood in front of Cyrus turned around and TJ stopped short when he saw Buffy’s confused and annoyed face staring back at him.

“What do you mean, ‘date’?” She asked quietly, narrowing her eyes.

TJ turned to Amber who was currently finding the floor very fascinating, and he looked down. He cleared his throat.

“Amber, why are you holding Andi’s hand?” He asked, making them drop their hands away, Amber pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and Andi scratching her hand. Andi looked curiously between TJ and Cyrus and the puzzle pieces clicked.

“You guys are dating?” She asked, looking between TJ and Cyrus. Before Buffy could make any remark, Marty walked into the lobby.

“Hey Driscoll, what happened? You were late and,” He trailed off, seeing all the people around the room.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes. “Wait, you guys are here together?”

An awkward silence fell among the group, everyone eyeing each other up in confusion and shock. Eventually, Amber reached down and put a cherry cola on the counter with a straw.

“Cola anyone?”

*

Cyrus walked down to the Spoon, his feet dragging behind him. It had been more than a day since the theatre incident, as his brain was calling it. He hadnt spoken or texted Andi or Buffy in all that time, and he didn’t even know why. This should have just been a funny one-off where they all laughed about what had happened, but for some reason they were all confused and hurt. He had talked to TJ for hours on FaceTime, where TJ tried reassuring him that everything was okay, but Cyrus wasn’t so sure. For some reason, this felt big.

He pushed open the doors of the Spoon, scanning the place to look for TJ, but he hadnt come yet. Cyrus sighed and sat down in a booth, taking out his phone.

“Hey,” TJ said as he approached, and Cyrus smiled as TJ slid into the seat beside him.

“Why did you want to meet?” Cyrus asked curiously, unsure of what TJ wanted. Before TJ could say anything, the door chimed open and Marty and Buffy walked in and Marty draged Buffy to the booth where TJ and Cyrus were, sitting in front of them. Cyrus looked up at Buffy and immediately looked down, Buffy doing the same. Marty and TJ sighed.

As if on cue, Amber walked in, dragging Andi by the hand and pulled up two chairs, sitting at their table. A silence fell over them, everyone unsure of who was going to start talking. Eventually, Amber spoke.

“You guys need to talk,” she said, looking at the group. “Marty, TJ and I spoke and all three of you are driving your respective people insane by your worrying, so you need to talk.”

Andi sighed, leanign forward. “You’re right. We do. Because, one thing none of us ever like doing is keep secrets from each other.” Cyrus gave a small smile at that, and Buffy sighed.

Cyrus took a deep breath, looking at TJ questioningly before starting. “TJ and I were in a date. We’ve been together for a month now.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Buffy asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Cyrus just shrugged. “I don’t know how you guys would react. You guys keep talking about how I shouldn’t have forgiven him, but I couldn’t tell you why I did. Because that would involve me telling you TJ’s reason. And that wasn’t my place.”

Andi looked at TJ. “Your reason for doing the costume with Kira?”

TJ nodded hesitantly. “She found out about me liking Cyrus. Apparently, I wasn’t as subtle as I thought. And she kinda, used it against me,” He said in a quiet voice. “I agree with you, Cyrus really shouldn’t have…”

“No you’re wrong,” Buffy said, reaching across to squeeze TJ’s hand. “TJ we had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he said with a smile. Cyrus reached over and interlocked their fingers.

“I just didn’t know how to tell yoy. So we kept it a secret. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.”

“It’s okay Cy,” Buffy said, shaking her head.

“We’re sorry for making you think you couldn’t tell us,” Andi said, reaching to hold Cyrus’ hand.

Cyrus smiled, turning to Andi. “What about you?”

Andi held her breath, moving her hand to hold Amber’s, who was nodding encouragingly. “I may have just realised that I’m not straight.”

“Andi,” Cyrus said softly, smiling at her. Buffy, who was sitting next to her, pulled her in for a hug.

“Yeah, and I figured out that I liked Amber,” She continued, smiling at Amber. “And somehow, she liked me too.”

“Bambi, how could I not like you,” Amber said, leaning in to kiss Andi’s cheek. “But we are still figuring it out.”

“I’m really happy for you guys,” TJ said, smiling as he gave his sister a fist bump.

Andi laughed, turning to cup Amber’s cheek and kiss her. To the background score of the group going “Ooooooh”.

“ Wait wait wait,” Cyrus said after everyone had calmed down. “We still don’t know about Buffy. Marty was with you at the theater.”

“Yeah,” Andi said, leaning in. “Were you two on a-”

“Nah guys it’s just two not-friends on a not-platonic-outing,” Marty said, cutting Andi off. The others looked incredibly confused and unconvinced.

“A not-platonic-outing? Seriously?” TJ asked, deadpanned.

“Hets are incredibly confusing,” Amber mumbled, earning a high-five from Cyrus.

“Well, that’s what it was,” Marty said, turning to flash a quick smile at Buffy. Buffy looked at Marty, and made up her mind. She grabbed Marty’s hand, much to his surprise.

“Actually, we were on a date. Like our second one,” she said with a smile.

Marty looked over at her in surprise, a smile on his face. “You said the word,” He said softly.

“Call it like it is, right?” She said, leaning against him with a smile.

“So, everything is out in the open now?” Andi asked, and everyone nodded, smiling and laughing.

“This seemed like the best moment to clink glasses, but we have none,” Marty said, causing Buffy to shove him in the shoulder as the others laughed.

A couple moments later, Jonah walked in with his characteristic smile and pulled up a chair.

“Hey guys,” He said with a smile, everyone at the table suddenly aware that Jonah did not know what had just happened.

“So, what’s up?”


	5. Tyrus have an argument

"You're being ridiculous, TJ," Cyrus groaned, hiding his head in his hands, getting up from the swing and holding onto the pole.  
"Oh, I'm being ridiculous, am I? Wow, very original comment there, Goodman," TJ said angrily, the swing he was sitting on swaying slightly. From behind the slide, Buffy peeked over, looking at the two boys while Andi, Jonah, Marty and Amber crouched, hidden from view.   
"It's bad, guys," Buffy said worriedly, shaking her head.   
"It's Cyrus and TJ," Jonah said, smiling slightly.   
"Yeah, they love each other too much," Marty added, high fiving Jonah.   
Buffy shook her head, turning back to the swings, where Cyrus was walking away.   
"And where do you think you're going?" TJ yelled, turning around to face Cyrus.   
"I'm not messing up the importance of the swings with this petty argument!" Cyrus yelled back. TJ moved forward and pointed between him and the swings.   
"You come back here and mess it up!"  
"No guys, this one is really, really bad. Like, worse than Costume Day bad," Buffy said, turning back to the crouched group.   
"They'll be fine, Cyrus and TJ can survive anything," Andi said, waving her hand.   
"Yeah, they're gonna marry each other one day!" Amber said, earning a fist bump from Andi.   
"You make such a huge deal out of nothing. I just said I'm busy with my English project, why do you have to be so difficult?" Cyrus said, walking up to TJ.   
"Thats not why I'm mad, Cyrus! It's the fact that it's so clear you're making every excuse to not hang out these days, instead of just straight up telling me," TJ said, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"You're being ridiculous."  
"And you're being oblivious."  
"Just for one minute, can you get your head out of the dirt and see that other things matter other than you?" Cyrus yelled, and TJ was taken aback. Cyrus almost wanted to clamp a hand over his mouth as soon as he realised what he had said. But it was too late.   
TJ just nodded. "So I'm the self centered one?"  
Cyrus was silent, trying to find the words to say. But before he could, TJ beat him to it.   
"God, you're being difficult."  
Immediately, all remorse Cyrus felt for what he said flew out the window. "Are you serious right now?"  
TJ huffed in annoyance, walking away from Cyrus.   
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Cyrus yelled, running after TJ. TJ just turned around sharply.   
"Goodbye Cyrus," He said, before walking away.   
Cyrus scoffed, and yelled after him. "Oh yeah, walking away. Really mature!"  
After TJ had gone, Cyrus kicked the rocks near the swing, plonking himself into one, the anger eating him alive. "Jerk," He whispered, swinging slowly.   
"Oh yeah, you guys saying it won't be so bad?" Buffy said, turning to the group. The others nodded, looking up, as Buffy sighed and pointed. All of them stood up and looked at Cyrus swinging alone, TJ nowhere in sight.  
They had to fix this.   
*  
"Cy?" Andi said softly, as she pushed open the door of his room, Buffy and Jonah standing behind her. Cyrus had spent a couple minutes swinging alone before finally getting up to go home. Andi, Buffy and Jonah had decided to go after Cyrus, while Amber and Marty spoke to TJ.   
Cyrus was lying in bed, his phone in his hand, constantly tapping away at the screen. He looked up at the sound of Andi's voice expectantly, but visibly deflated when he saw it was just his friends.   
"Have you texted TJ?" Buffy asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed. Andi joined her, Jonah sitting on the beanbag near Cyrus' head.   
Cyrus scoffed. "Why should I text him? He's the one being ridiculous," He said, before shooting up, narrowing his eyes. "Wait, how do you guys know we fought?"  
The three of them exchanged glances, looking sheepishly at the ground, and Cyrus sighed, hiding his head in the pillow.   
"You guys were behind the slide, weren't you?"  
They all nodded. Cyrus groaned, turning over into his stomach. Buffy patted his back.   
"But what happened? We only came near the end of it all," Jonah asked, looking at Cyrus.   
"I don't wanna talk about it," Cyrus mumbled, peeking out of the pillow. Andi sighed.   
"You should talk about it Cy, maybe you can figure out what needs to be done."  
Cyrus just groaned. "And what makes you think I wanna talk to him?"  
"One thing being that we know for a fact you have been writing and deleting texts to TJ since you got back," Buffy said, raising an eyebrow. "We know that this fight has upset you. And it's worse than other ones. But why?" Andi said, lying down beside Cyrus.   
Sighing, Cyrus turned onto his back, and Buffy and Jonah joined them on the bed, lying down together.   
"TJ and I were supposed to go out today, but in the last minute I needed to help out Leo with the English project we've been assigned. So me and Leo have been spending a lot of time together, right? And TJ hasn't said anything all this time, but for some reason he just snapped today. Who knows why."  
Jonah took a minute to think before saying, "Maybe he's jealous? I mean, you and Leo have gotten pretty close." But Buffy shook her head.   
"No, can't be. Well, maybe not completely. Cuz Cyrus is much closer to you than Leo, and TJ isn't jealous of you."  
Cyrus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if it was jealousy, you'd be a more likely person he'd be jealous of."  
Jonah nodded thoughtfully, leaning back.   
"So what could it be?" Andi said, sighing.   
Cyrus just shrugged, his face softening. "He's right though. We have been growing distant lately."  
"And what do you make of that?" Buffy asked.   
"I don't know, but none of the things I'm thinking are good," Cyrus mumbled, shaking his head. "Maybe this is it, you know? This is the end. Might as well accept it."  
"You are not going to just let something like an argument tear you guys apart," Andi said definitively. But Cyrus just shook his head.   
"I don't know Andi. I don't know what to do. I don't want it to be the end, because I," Cyrus caught himself, biting his lip. Jonah looked at him curiously.   
"What is it Cyrus?"  
*  
"What is it TJ?" Amber said, leaning back in the chair in TJ's room. Marty lay back on TJ's bed, tossing the basketball up and down. TJ was pacing next to the window. Amber and Marty had found him pacing, rock music blaring through his battered headphones. After some heated words, they had finally managed to calm TJ down enough so that he could talk.   
"It's nothing," TJ mumbled, and Marty caught the ball, sitting up and looking at TJ, unimpressed.   
"It's clearly not nothing, Teej. Cyrus was saying stuff like you were making a mountain out of a molehill. What?" He asked, seeing Amber's shocked expression.   
"You know actual English," She whispered, and Marty tossed the basketball at her, TJ cracking a small smile.   
"I'll have you know, I'm not an idiot."  
"Really? I just thought you were a slightly less impressive TikTok e-boy."  
"My e-boy status aside," Marty mumbled, flashing Amber a dirty look before turning back to TJ. "Something must have happened."  
TJ looked over at Marty, who was looking at him with a small smile, and sighed. "It's stupid."  
"Still, just tell us," Amber said, looking encouragingly at TJ.   
"You'd think it's me being jealous about Cyrus and Leo hanging out so much cuz of their English project," TJ started with a bitter laugh. "But believe it or not, it isn't that. Well, not exactly."  
Marty and Amber listened patiently as TJ collected his thoughts, his voice getting choked up.   
"We've been growing apart. And we entered high school in a relationship. But you know what they say about high school and middle school relationships. And seeing Leo and him, it just made me realise how much better Cyrus deserves than me," TJ said, his voice cracking. "And you know, a year is a long time for a relationship. Maybe we just reached our end."  
"You don't know that TJ," Amber started. "You can't just assume these things. You two need to talk this out."  
"I don't think he wants to talk to me Amber, for good reason. I really did burst at him for nothing."  
But Amber wouldn't hear it. She nodded at Marty, who leapt up and snatched TJ's phone from his hand.   
"Hey, what are you-" TJ started, but Marty was tying away at a message, hit send and threw the phone onto the bed. When TJ scrambled to pick it up, he saw Cyrus' chat open.   
**TJ** : hey can we talk?   
**Underdog** 💚: yeah we should  
TJ was about to launch at Marty, but seeing Cyrus reply gave him a bit of hope and he shakily typed out another message, Amber and Marty looking at him approvingly.   
**TJ** : spoon tomorrow morning? like 9?   
**Underdog** 💚: cool. see you  
*  
As Cyrus waited for TJ in the booth, he was constantly tapping his foot and checking his phone every two seconds. He hadnt slept well, the 'what if's haunting his dreams, all his attempts ending in fighting, breakdowns and distance. Now that he had time to calm down from the explosion, he looked around, trying to avert his eyes from the damage. Trying to find whether there was anything he could salvage.   
He had entertained the thought that maybe he should let them go, that every relationship came to an end, but he couldn't bring himself to follow through on it. Specifically because of a few words he had finally understood the meaning of.   
The door of the Spoon opened, pulling Cyrus out of his thoughts, as he turned to see TJ, hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, walk up to him. He looked tired. Sad. If the situation hadnt been what it was, Cyrus wouldn't have hesitated in pulling him into a never-ending hug.   
TJ slid into the seat opposite to him, pulling at the skin on his thumb. "Hey Cyrus," He said, his voice small.   
"Hey TJ," Cyrus replied, his voice struggling to remain steady.   
Silence fell between them, the two unsure of who should start. Finally, TJ sighed.   
"I'm sorry for snapping yesterday. I, I don't know what happened. I guess, there were just some things I'd been keeping in, that it just burst out of me."  
Cyrus looked up at TJ, who was looking at his hands, pulling the skin of his thumb raw.   
"I'm sorry too, TJ. I didn't mean what I said."  
TJ flashed his a small smile, looking back at his hands. Cyrus narrowed his eyes.   
"But what happened? Why did you suddenly just snap, Teej?"  
TJ looked away, avoiding Cyrus' eyes. Cyrus took a deep breath.   
"Is it because you're jealous of Leo? Because you really don't have to be," Cyrus began, but TJ cut him off.   
"It isn't that, Cy. Its," He hesitated, looking back up. "Look, I don't care that you hang out with Leo a lot. But, it made me realise that you deserve so much better than me, you know? You're so amazing, Cy. And anyone would be so lucky to be with you. There are so many people out there better for you, and I'm just holding you back," TJ said, sniffing. Cyrus just listened, stunned into silence.   
TJ laughed bitterly. "You know, with all that talk about what high school does to middle school relationships, I thought it wouldn't happen to us. But, we don't know everything."  
"Wait," Cyrus said, interrupting TJ. "Are you breaking up with me?"  
TJ looked up sadly. "I don't want to Cy, but you deserve better than me, a guy who snaps at nothing."  
"Hey that isn't your decision," Cyrus said firmly, reaching over to grab TJ's hand, stopping him from pulling at his skin more. "You don't get to say that I deserve better than you, especially when that is not at all true. Yesterday, after our fight, I kept thinking to myself, 'Maybe this is the end.' But I couldn't accept it," Cyrus said softly, covering his and TJ's asked hands with his other hand. "I had no idea you felt this way, and I'm sorry. I should have noticed. And we have drifted apart a bit. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, Cyrus," TJ said, finally looking Cyrus in the eye.   
"Maybe not, but still, I am. But you don't get to walk away from me and say it's for my own good. I decide what's good enough for me. And you, TJ Kippen," Cyrus said, reaching up to tuck TJ's hair back. "You are one of the best things to have happened to me. You know why?"  
TJ looked curiousky at Cyrus, tilting his head to one side. "Why?"  
Cyrus smiled, breathing in. "Because I love you."  
A soft smile spread across TJ's face, as he got up and moved to Cyrus' side of the booth, enveloping him in a hug, burrowing his head in Cyrus' shoulder. Cyrus cradled TJ's head, holding on tight.   
TJ pulled away, leaning his head against Cyrus' as he whispered.   
"I love you too."


	6. Ambi Songfic - Would You Be So Kind? - dodie

"Hey Amber, can I ask you something?" Andi asked, turning to the other girl.   
"Sure," Amber replied, looking down from where she say on the bed.   
_Do your lungs hurt from holding your breath just as much as mine do?_  
"How come you never told us TJ is your brother?" Andi settled with, pushing the other question away. Amber giggled slightly, a flurry of butterflies rising in Andi's stomach.   
_Cuz mine do. I don't mind the pain. You should try it sometime?_  
"Only cuz I didn't want you guys knowing that I was anything related to that buffoon," She said, Andi laughing with her, shaking her head.  
Amber smiled, turning back to her book, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Andi let her gaze linger on her, unable to get herself to look away. But she had to eventually. Because this would never really be enough.   
_Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?_ Andi thought of herself asking Amber, in another universe. Because she tried. She was really tryin to do two things.   
One: somehow have Amber like her back (so far not done)   
Two: get over Amber (deemed impossible)   
Andi wasn't stupid. She knew that Amber knew how she felt. It wasn't like she tried to hide it, with all the compliments and stares and smiles and touches. Nothing about Andi's behavior with Amber was platonic from her end. She was one step away from practically screaming it from the rooftop. But still, that wasn't enough. And she felt weird, knowing that it wasn't like her to be so desperate, so on edge.   
"Hey," Andi said suddenly, placing her hand over Amber's. "When do you have to go home?"   
Amber just smiled, placing another hand over Andi's. "My mom doesn't really care. As long as I'm with someone she trusts. And she trusts you!"  
Andi smiled, ignoring the butterflies as Amber turned back to her book. That action was meant to see if Amber would react the way she did when her fingers brushed against Andi's. Whenever that happened, Andi's breath would catch, her heart rate would rise, and the butterflies would dance. But Amber just reacted as normally as one would.   
_Come on. There had to be_ some _butterflies for her too._  
Andi just sighed, putting down the bracelet she was making. She tapped Amber on the hand.   
Amber sighed dramatically, turning to Andi. "What is it now, Bambi?"  
"Lets watch a movie, instead of just sitting around like rocks," Andi suggested. Amber nodded enthusiastically, pulling Andi's laptop toward her. Andi just took a deep breath before joining her up on the bed.   
*  
"Oh my god, Maid in Manhattan is always a classic," Amber said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as the movie credits rolled. Andi nodded, looking over at her. In the soft golden lighting of her lamp, Amber looked ethereal to her. She didn't care if that was dramatic.   
"So what now?" Amber asked, smiling at Andi. In that moment, Andi made an impulsive decision. One she had wanted to make for a whole, but she just didn't know if she could.   
She took a deep breath and grabbed Amber's hand.   
"Andi, what going on? Are you okay?" She asked, looking at her worriedly.   
"I like you, Amber," Andi said softly, looking down at their clasped hands. She heard Amber laugh softly.   
"I like you too, Andi."  
"No, I mean," Andi hesitated, knowing that she now had an out. But she wouldn't take it. "I _like_ you."  
It took Amber a minute, but when she realised it, her grip on Andi's hand loosened. "Oh," Is all she could get out.   
There was silence between them, as Amber looked down at the covers. Andi finally looked up at her, eyes narrow in worry and confusion.   
Why was she quiet?   
"Say something, please. Say anything!"  
It felt like an eternity had passed when Amber finally got up. "I should go home, I need time."  
"Time? For what?" Andi asked, getting up after her.   
"I just, I need time to figure this out," Amber said, grabbing her things.   
"Hey," Andi said, grabbing Amber's elbow but she pulled away. "I'm sorry for saying that, but it's true."  
"I know," Amber said, aboiding all eye contact. "But I need time to figure it out." And with that she left, leaving Andi alone in her room.   
She sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.   
_Time? If they swapped chests and hearts, and she saw how Andi felt, would her mind change?_  
Andi sighed, resting her head on her knees. In the end, there was nothing she could do now. She just looked out the window as the stars slowly appeared in the sky. She saw an airplane pass by, and just pretended it was a shooting star, squeezing her eyes shut.   
_Please fall in love with me._


	7. Bex meets the Kippen Siblings

Bex groaned as she went to rearrange the makeup brushes on the stand, the afternoon being slower than the rest of the day. Bowie was busy at the Red Rooster, so he couldn't get her a smoothie, and Cece was at home, still upset about the wedding. Bex sighed as she thought back to the explosion at the restaurant, and the eerie silence that had persisted since that day. Of course she got Cece's anger, but it was getting a bit out of hand now.   
As she was deep in thought about the wedding and Miranda's words of warning, the bell at the door chimed, indicating someone's arrival. Bex hastily plastered on a smile before turning around.   
"Hi, welcome to Cloud 10. How may I," She started, before realising that it didn't look like it was a customer. A boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a Jefferson Middle School letterman hoodie was stood at the dooreay, pulling at the hoodie. She narrowed her eyes as she walked over to him, arms folded.   
"Yes?"  
"Is Andi here?" He asked, looking up at her.   
"Who's asking?"   
"TJ. Kippen. From school?"  
_Oh. The TJ Kippen. The boy who Buffy had problems with last year. Because he was being mean and rude. And the boy who left Cyrus hanging on Costume Day and is the reason Cyrus hasn't been himself lately. That TJ Kippen,_ Bex thought to herself. Or so she thought. TJ's face fell even more, and her eyes went wide.   
"Did I say that out loud?" She mumbled, and the boy just nodded.   
"Look, I know you hate me. Everyone does, as they should," TJ said sadly, looking down at his shoes. "But I just need to tell Andi something about my sister."  
"Why your sister? Can't she come herself?"  
"She sent me here, I don't know why," TJ said, shrugging his shoulders. Just then, the door chimed open, and Bex turned to see who it was now.   
"Amber? What are you doing here?" TJ asked, raising his eyebrows.   
"Wait. You two know each other?" Bex asked, pointing at the two of them. Amber scoffed.   
"Yeah, he's my brother," She said, jabbing her thumb in his direction, TJ nodding. Bex looked between the two and shrugged her shoulders.   
"Huh. Makes sense," She said nonchalantly, going back to rearranging the brushes.   
The two siblings just looked at each other awkwardly as Bex continued to rearrange brushes. Finally, she huffed and looked up, placing a hand on her hips.   
"Are you two here for a reason?"  
"Well, I was here to give Andi this note from Amber with this bag," TJ said, pulling it out of his backpack. "Although, she probably wouldn't wanna see me right now. But Amber made me go for some reason," He said, staring pointedly at her. "Why are you here?" He asked Amber.   
"I came to find you," She said, grabbing his elbow and continuing in a low voice, still audible to Bex. "Kira called me, asking why you haven't texted her back."  
Bex looked curiously at TJ, trying to place that extremely familiar name. TJ just sighed, pulling out his phone. "Fuck," He whispered, as he looked at all the texts. Just then, it also clicked for Bex who Kira was. _Costume girl._  
"She also told me to remind you about something," Amber continued, glancing sideways at Bex hesitantly. "You know what."  
TJ nodded, his shoulders drooping even more.   
Bex was so confused. "Hold on a minute. Isn't Kira the girl you bailed on Cyrus to do the costume with?"  
TJ looked up at her, confused. "How do you know that?"  
Bex shrugged. "I have a daughter who tells me everything. Plus I got a soft spot for Cyrus, and he was in here the other day. So he told me."  
TJ looked down when she mentioned Cyrus, an action that confused her. "Anyway, if she's worth ditching your friend over, why don't you wanna text her back? Is that how you treat your friends?" Bex asked pointedly.   
"She's not my friend!" TJ said loudly, before rubbing his arms. Amber held his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.   
Bex furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'she's not your friend'?"  
TJ tried to say something, but couldn't get anything out. Amber spoke up instead. "Look, I know you heard Cyrus' side of the story, which is valid. But there's a lot they don't know either."  
"Clearly. All I know is it involved a salt shaker, white shirts and betrayal," Bex said, walking towards the two. "Hey," She said softly, TJ looking up at her nervously. "I'm sorry for snapping a bit. I just really care about Cyrus. So I look out for him."  
"I know, it's okay," TJ said quietly. "I care about Cyrus too. It's just, Costume Day was a mess."  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bex said, sitting on the arm of the chair.   
TJ took a deep breath and looked at Bex. "I was all set to do the costume with Cyrus, but then the day before, Kira came up to me. And she said something," He hesitated. "Something that made me really insecure, because I wasn't ready for it to be known. So, i took the coward's way out and have been hanging out with her since. Sorry I can't tell you what it was," TJ said, looking down. "I, I'm just not..."  
"Ready," Bex said with a comforting smile. "It's okay. You do need to talk to him though."  
"I dont know," TJ said, looking down. "He hates me."  
"He doesn't hate you," Amber said. "Like Andi said, he's just disappointed."  
TJ just looked away, and Bex patted him on the shoulder. She took the bag from him and turned to Amber. "Okay, and this goes to Andi from you, right?"  
Amber lunged forward, grabbing for the bag. "A-Actually, I decided not to give it. It's stupid," She fumbled. And behind her, TJ groaned.   
"Amber, seriously? You're gonna chicken out again?"  
"Chicken out of what?" Bex asked, holding the bag away from Amber, who was desperately trying to reach for it.   
Amber stopped jumping, and looked at Bex. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, saying, "Out of telling Andi I like her."  
It took a minute for the realisation to dawn on Bex. "Ohhhh," She whispered, looking at Amber. She smiled comfortingly at her. "It's okay, Amber. Andi won't hate you."  
"Hopefully," She mumbled, looking up at Bex nervously. "Do you hate me?"  
"Pssht, no!" Bex said, waving her hand dismissively. "How could I hate you when I have my fair share of ex-girlfriends?" She said, placing the bag on the table. When she turned back, the two siblings were staring at her, gobsmacked.   
"Whoa," The two of them said, sending Bex giggling. She got up from the arm of the chair, looking at the two.   
"Now, is there anything else I can do for you two?" She said with a smile, the two shaking their heads and making their way to the door. Before leaving, Amber turned back.   
"Just, tell me how she reacts, please?" Amber said, and Bex gave her a thumbs up.   
But TJ didn't leave. He pulled Amber to him, whispering something to her, before walking back towards Bex.   
"What happened TJ?" Bex asked, noticing the way he was pulling at his hoodie.   
TJ kept his gaze focused down as he spoke. "The thing Kira said to me, when she wanted me to do the costume with her, was would I rather do a costume with Cyrus than with her."  
"So?" Bex asked, confused. She leaned back against the counter, looking at TJ. Finally, he looked up at her, his eyes shifty.   
"The way she asked it, was like she was asking me would I rather do it with a boy than a girl. Like, like she knew I was," He said quietly, his voice choking up. Bex understood immediately what had happened, and pulled TJ in for a hug. He was stiff at first, but then he hugged her back, her shirt getting slightly wet with tears.   
"That's why you did it with her, isn't it?" She asked softly after she pulled away. "Because she found out and you got scared she'd tell someone."  
TJ just nodded, wiping away the years that had formed.   
Bex pulled him to her by the shoulder. "That was not good, what she did. You aren't a coward TJ. And if you tell Cyrus this, he'll understand."  
"What if he hates me even more?"   
Bex shook her head. "He won't. I know Cyrus. He'd get it."  
TJ sniffed, looking up at Bex. "You know how she found out, right?"  
"I have an idea," Bex said, thinking back to all the times Cyrus had spoken about TJ, and the one time TJ had come by with him for something. She had noticed the looks, the touches, the laughs. But she hadnt thought much of it. _Young love._  
"How am I supposed to tell him that if he asks?" TJ asked.   
Bex just smiled, walking him to the door. "When you're ready."  
TJ nodded, some of the weaught gone from his walk. "Thanks, Bex. And I'm sorry for bothering you."  
"Not at all," She said with a smile. "You and your sister aren't that bad, TJ Kippen," She said, before closing the door.   
What an eventful day. Hopefully, everything would work out just fine.   
(And it did, as Bex would see at the party in Andi's house, with Cyrus and TJ laughing and holding hands, not hiding their feelings. And with Amber and Andi smiling and whispering to each other. Bowie walked up to her and asked, "What's going on?" And she just smiled, holding onto his waist, looking down at her wedding ring.   
Everything worked out great.)


	8. The aftermath of Bex helping the Kippen Siblings

Bex walked into the house, dumping her bike helmet on the table. She groaned as she hopped around, trying to remove her boots, the commotion making Andi walk out of the room, a pencil tucked behind her ear.   
"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously, staring at Bex who finally won the war against footwear. Bex sighed, remembering the bag she was holding, and held it out to Andi.   
"For you, courtesy of the lovely Amber Kippen," She said dramatically. Andi's eyes lit up, a fact she tried to hide from Bex, but unsuccessfully so. A moment passed, but then she shook her head, eyes narrowed.   
"Amber is TJ's sister?" She asked incredulously, as Bex nodded, feeling relieved. _So she wasn't an idiot for not knowing._ "And what is this?"  
Bex just shrugged, hiding a smile. "You'll see. I suggest you read the note."  
"And how will that make me feel?"  
"Depends," Bex said with a smirk, walking into her room.   
Now, the rest was up to the disastrous Kippen siblings.   
*  
TJ took a deep breath as he pulled on his hoodie. The crowd circled around Cyrus, understandably so. After all, it was his theatre event, and his script had been extremely well-received, something that TJ had never doubted.   
He had debated whether he do this that day, but when Cyrus had approached him at Buffy's basketball game, his eyes focused on the ground, still unable to meet TJ's eyes, but he had invited him there because as Cyrus had said, "I don't know why you did what you did, or if you will ever tell me. But still, I miss my best friend, and it would feel wrong if the person who showedme to be confident isn't there for something that I'm proud of." TJ wouldn't have missed it for the world.   
As the crowd died down, the only people left were Buffy, Andi, Jonah and TJ, who was standing off further to the back. Buffy was hugging Cyrus as Andi patted his shoulder with a smile, occasionally exchanging lances with Jonah who also looked on proudly. They were heading to the door, where TJ was. As soon as Cyrus saw TJ, his eyes softened, but he still guarded his emotions.   
"You came," Cyrus said softly, Andi and Buffy exchanging a look. TJ smiled, but it didn't completely reach his eyes.   
"Of course I came, Cy, wouldn't miss it for anything."  
Cyrus dropped his eyes, shuffling his feet, still holding onto Andi and Buffy. TJ continued to pull at his hoodie nervously. Finally, Buffy sighed, holding Cyrus' shoulder.   
"We'll give you guys space," She said, as she, Andi and Jonah left the hall.  
Cyrus brought himself to look back up at TJ, who was wringing his hands together. "Do you want to sit?" He asked, motioning to the seats nearby.   
TJ just nodded, sitting on the seat closest to the aisle, Cyrus taking the one to his right. They say in silence for a while, both unsure of who would break the silence. Finally, TJ took a deep breath and turned to Cyrus.   
"I'm sorry."  
Cyrus just looked at him, letting TJ find the words he needed to find. He didn't even care about the future, he just wanted a reason.   
"Like I told you that time, I really to want to do the costume with you. But," He hesitated, squeezing his eyes shut. "The day before, Kira walked up to me and asked me to do it with her. And I told her no twice."  
"You've already told me this," Cyrus said, unable to hide his annoyance.   
"Yeah, I know I know," TJ sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then she asked me, if I'd rather do a costume with you than her. And, of course I'd do it with you, you're my best friend. But, the way she said it, it was like, like she was saying," TJ stammered.   
"You'd rather do it with a boy than a girl," Cyrus said quietly, the realisation coming over him.   
TJ looked down, nodding his head. Cyrus sat back in the seat, looking forward, unable to say anything.   
"I wasn't ready for anyone to know that I, I'm," TJ whispered, his voice choked up. Cyrus' heart ached when he heard TJ, immediately grabbing his hand.   
"It's okay, you don't have to say it if you don't want to."  
"No. I, I want to. I have to," TJ said, looking to the ceiling in an effort to hold back tears. "I'm gay," He whispered, letting out a sigh of relief as he said it. Cyrus smiled and pulled TJ in for a hug, holding him tight.   
"I'm glad you told me," Cyrus said softly after they pulled away. TJ nodded, but he still didn't smile. He kept his eyes trained to his hands. "What is it?"  
"That's not it."  
"What do you mean, Teej?"  
TJ took a deep breath and finally looked up at Cyrus. "Do you know how Kira found out?"  
Cyrus furrowed his eyebrowseyebrows and shook his head.   
TJ intertwined their fingers, and Cyrus' breath hitched, catching in his throat.   
"She saw how I looked at you."  
Cyrus just blinked, unable to believe his ears. No way. Right?   
"You mean, you," Cyrus whispered, his brain working too fast.   
"I like you, Cyrus. A lot," TJ said quietly, his words full of nervousness.   
Cyrus let out a small laugh, a smile spreading on his face. His eyes flicked down TJ's face, his heart speeding faster than it ever had. Seeing Cyrus' reaction, TJ also smiled, letting out a breath of relief.   
"You don't hate me?" He asked softly, his eyes still unsure.   
Cyrus didn't know how else to show him how wrong he was, other than by leaning in slowly, cupping his cheeks and pressing his lips to TJ's, kissing him softly. Immediately, TJ slipped his arms around Cyrus' waist, pulling him closer.   
After they pulled away, Cyrus resting his forehead on TJ's, he said with a soft smile on his face, "I like you too, TJ."  
*  
Amber impatiently shut off her phone after checking it for the umpteenth time, angrily waving off a customer. Andi still hadnt texted her, and she couldn't ask Bex either. She had, and Bex had just shrugged.   
"She didn't say anything, I didn't see her for the rest of the night, and in the morning she left for the game," Bex had said, placing a reassuring hand on Amber's shoulder.   
She had messed up, big time. She should never have let Bex talk her into giving her the note and bag. Now she had lost Andi, someone really important to her. She wanted to talk to TJ, but he hasn't come home until much later at night. He had gone to talk to Cyrus and hadnt told her how it went. But judging by the dopey smile on his face in the morning when he had come down for breakfast, she didnt need to think too hard.   
Of course she was happy for him, at least she wouldn't have to hear him complain about it all the time. But, she couldn't help but feel a pang of pain, because here she was, at work, with angry customers, and complete radio silence from Andi.   
Amber sighed, cursing her eyes for filling up, and grabbed the tray and put on a professional smile, serving the guy his food. She couldn't afford to lose her job, even though she felt like absolute crap. And even though she was a terrible waitress.   
She was wiping down a table when the bell chimed, indicating someone had walked in. She took a deep breath, putting on that professional smile to deal with them.   
"Hi welcome to the Spoon, how can I," She trailed off, her smile dropping when she saw who it was. Andi.   
"Hey Amber," Andi said with a nervous smile. "Do you, have a minute?"  
"Um," Amber hesitated, weighing her options. On one hand, she could just say 'no', get on with her day and eventually move on from Andi Mack. But on the other hand, Andi's expression made Amber curious, unsure of her intentions. So she nodded her head, smiling at Andi as she called out that she was taking a break, following Andi out of the building.   
They stopped near an alley, when Andi halted and turned around to look at Amber, nervously wringing her hands.   
"I'm sorry about the note," Amber immediately blurted out, unable to hold it back. "I shouldn't have given it to you, and now our friendship is ruined."  
"Amber," Andi said, trying to stop her but she didn't hear.   
"And I really tried to get it back from Bex, but she convinced me into telling you and I believed her. But I should have thought it through better."  
"Amber..."  
"And I'm sorry, I understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore, and if you never wanna see me again..."  
"Amber!" Andi exclaimed, grabbing Amber's face to try and get her to shut up. And it worked. Amber froze, aware suddenly of how close she and Andi were. Her gaze flicked down, but she kept all thoughts of wanting to close the distance between them at bay.   
That is, until Andi leaned in and kissed her softly, her hands in Amber's hair.   
Amber may as well have been knocked against a wall, because that's how it felt, like all the air had been knocked out of her, in the best way possible. She didnt want it to end, but of course it had to.   
Andi pulled away, a giddy smile on her face. "I also like you more than mint chocolate chip ice cream, Amber."  
Amber giggled, pressing a kiss to Andi's cheek.   
"Thank God for that."  
*  
The afternoon was slow as usual, and once again, Bex was rearranging brushes when the doors to Cloud 10 opened loudly. Out of instinct, she grabbed a pair of scissors and swung around.   
"I'm not afraid to use these!" She yelled, only to see Amber looking back at her, terrified at the lack of safe distance between her eye and the scissors.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Amber," Bex said, breathing out and putting down the scissors. "What happened?"  
"Nothing, just," Amber trailed off, pulling Bex into a tight hug, one that was surprising but not unwelcome. Bex just smiled, hugging her back.   
"I take it everything went well," She said, and Amber nodded into her shoulder.   
"Thank you," She whispered, causing Bex to hug her even tighter. Just then, TJ also walked into Cloud 10,and his smile sofetened as he saw Amber and Bex hugging.   
Bex just smiled at him, and opened her arms, allowing TJ to also join the hug. He hugged her right, whispering a quiet "Thank you," to her.   
Yeah, the Kippens were not as bad as she thought they were.


	9. Tyrus songfic: Cinderblock Garden - All Time Low

TJ Kippen,   
Ever since I met you, you've been a mystery to me. Outside the Red Rooster, when I stood there with Buffy, you looked exactly how you had been described to me. Tough, scary, mean. That's probably why I flinched away from you when you walked up to Buffy that morning. But man, was I wrong.   
I would talk about the muffin if it wasn't such a blue from the pure euphoria I felt holding it in my hands. But the swings are when I saw it for the first time. You weren't mean, even to a dork like me. You were nice, sweet. But you looked sad. Maybe that's why I told you about swinging, because it still surprises me to this day how I didn't run from there screaming in fear when you walked up to me. But I'm glad I stayed. Because I found someone who would become one of the most important people in my life.   
And life has thrown us through everything. With the whole drama with Buffy, the gun, the Costume Day fiasco, life has put us and our relationship through everything you could think of. So much so that there was a point when I almost accepted that, whatever you and I had, whether it be friendship or the possibility of anything more, was nothing more than a lost dream. But every single time, you and I found our ways back to each other. And we just grew stronger, and closer. We showed the world that we would always stick by each other.   
The day you told me you liked me the same way I did was nothing short of unbelievable. TJ Kippen, basketball captain, dirt-biker snd all around amazing and cool guy, liked me, Cyrus Goodman. But there you were, sitting beside me on the bench as Andi's party went on in the background, and you held my hand and told me you liked me. I would say that was the craziest day of my life, but I'd be lying. Every day I get to spend with someone as incredible as you as my boyfriend is crazy to me. I need you to know that.   
Why am I talking about this? Because these, among so many other things, are the good things. Other ones I can name just off the top of my head are you teaching me a somersault, us at the Spoon, you trying but failing to teach me basketball, you and me sneaking out of our houses just to grab ice cream at 2 am. They're good things right? To me they are. And to me they are worth staying and fighting for.   
I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared. And this is a mess. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. And I know that makes you scared to stay, to stick it out. Because who wouldn't be? What Dylan did was unacceptable, from why and what he did, to the manner he did it. Only you get to decide who you tell and when, and he took that away from you. If it's any consolation, Marty jumped him in school today, and Reed joined in too. I wouldve too, but I'm a true kugel of a man. I hope that at least made you laugh for a second. Also, Dr Metcalf suspended him and severely punished him, even calling his parents, making the statement that if and when you return to school, he will 'support you unconditionally in any way you need'. Also you will have all of us.   
Still, I understand if this still doesn't ease your mind. Because I know the panic and fear you are feeling right now. But need you to stay, TJ. Running away and leaving it all behind sounds good, but trust me it won't work. We can make it work, and we've put in too much effort to throw it all away. We can make this mess better. I can't promise itll be immediate, or overnight. But I know we can do it.   
And one day itll be better, and all the bricks that have been thrown at us and our relationship, we can make it like home. And you won't have to keep skeletons in your closet, you can bury them deep in the ground and smile. And I'll be there with you through it all. Through the good, the bad and the fucking worst. Because you're worth it to me.   
I know you need your space, but please don't leave. Stay. Cuz if you stay, we can make it through together, and I'll stand by you. And even though I'm weak, I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt you.   
I don't know if you'll read this, or Amber is gonna return this to me with a sad smile, still unopened. But I like to think that you'll read this and hold it to yourself, knowing that I'm with you through everything.   
What can I say? I'm just a boy with the silver lining, loving his boy with the cinderblock garden.The boy who has his feet on the ground, who needs to look up ever once in a while.   
Yeah. I love you, TJ. And I'm right here whenever you're ready.   
Love,   
Cyrus.


End file.
